wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sheep
The Super Sheep is a powerful weapon first introduced in Worms: The Director's Cut. It is identical to the Sheep, with the only difference being the fact that the player may activate it for it to take flight, in which the player would have complete control over its flight path and direction. Description The Super Sheep is a weapon with the same explosive power of the Sheep, with the only difference being that it can fly, and its only cosmetic difference being that it has a red superhero cape. Like the original Sheep, it can be manually detonated using the same button to make it fly. If a Super Sheep remains undetonated for too long, it will explode on a 5-second fuse. In Worms Forts: Under Siege, It was replaced by the Super Hippo. Wormopedia Entry Appearances Super Sheep was introduced in Worms: The Director's Cut, and has since only been missing on Worms Forts: Under Siege. It has undergone mostly aesthetic changes throughout the series, but some control changes to the weapon has been made. The most notable of these was on Worms Open Warfare, in which the weapon was made "heavier" by altering its turning radius. It is also arguably faster in the more recent games. Tips & Tricks *If a foe is hiding on the face of a cliff or at the edge of one, you can kill them by using the Super Sheep. *If you're playing Worms 4: Mayhem ''or ''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem ''and there is a David and Goliath setting on Wormpot, you can destroy the enemy's team, tactics and morale (confidence) if you target the Goliath in one such location by using this weapon. *The Super Sheep can collect any Crate, so use the Super Sheep to collect them at hard-to-reach places. And if you're careful enough to avoid touching the ground whilst doing so, you can also cause damage to your opponents normally too, making the Super Sheep quite a useful weapon. *In 3D games, beginners should use the D-pad to control this weapon instead of the control stick. Trivia *The Super Sheep is one of the few weapons that can collect Crates. The other ones are Sheep, Mole Bomb, Skunk, Old Woman, Ferrets and Inflatable Scouser. *In Director's Cut, the Sheep moves around much faster, which made it somewhat hard to control. *The Super Sheep fanfare sound can be heard in The Mighty Boosh episode "Tundra" when Dixon Bainbridge (played by ''Worms Revolution narrator Matt Berry) enters the zoo. *In Worms DC, the icon shows the Sheep with a muscular chest. Glitches *In Worms 2: Armageddon, if you activate the Super Sheep at the moment it comes into contact with water, the Sheep will fly up with no cape and disappear as if it drowned. This can only be done with perfect timing, however. Gallery File:Supersheepscreen.png|The Super Sheep in Worms Reloaded. File:Super Sheep.png|The Super Sheep icon in 3rd generation games. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D